Better Best Forgotten
by Beautiful Radiance
Summary: Although they have faded, their cherished memories are still there, but what will it take to get them back? A Bella&Edward fanfic. It's my first fanfic, so please read and review! AH/AU -DISCONTINUED FOR NOW-
1. Flashbacks

**Heylo there, so yes this is my first fanfiction so i'd appreciate reviews - either good or critic, anything to help me improve. Now i've finally gotten the hang of this i'll be able to post more up later. D  
Thanks and please do read on.  
And of course - I own nothing! These beautiful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_21__st__ July 2001_

_It was twilight. The amber sun was setting over the horizon, and it was my favourite time of the day, but it couldn't cheer me up for what lay ahead and for what I had to do. Of course I was ecstatic that a couple had chosen me, out of all the other children here in this care home, and that I was finally going to leave this place after the 5 years I had spent there. But my adoption meant I had to leave the most important figure in my life._

_I walked up the old staircase, lingering on the steps to delay myself, and my legs felt as though they would give way due to my nerves. I wiped my sweaty palms on my favourite ragged jeans and continued walking up the steps until I reached his room. I knocked lightly on the door then slowly pushed the door open to see him glancing out of his window at the setting sun. _

_Anthony Masen was my very best friend here – he was already at the home when I arrived 5 years ago and once we met, we shared a certain connection. He was 5 at the time, same age as me and once we learned more about each other we noticed how much we had in common – such as the fact that both of our parents were killed in a tragic car accident. I felt like I could say anything to him and he wouldn't judge me, I could truly open up to him and he was always there to catch me - which was handy seeing as I was so clumsy I was constantly tripping over. His bronze-coloured hair and striking green eyes were now so familiar to me, Anthony was the closest thing to family I've ever had for a long time now._

_I slowly approached him, and he inclined his head towards me, his emerald eyes filled with pain and disbelief._

"_You are leaving me, aren't you, Izzy?" His gentle voice only above a whisper, and it quivered slightly. _

_Then suddenly I dropped to the floor with uncontrollable sobs, the tears falling thick and fast into my hands. __Anthony reached out for me and pulled me into his lap, encircling me into a close hug. For a lanky 10 year old boy he was really quite strong. After more crying and a few soothing words the tears eventually ran out and I looked up into his round face- which was a mask of hurt. It took all my confidence to not have another round of tears and I took in a deep ragged breath._

"_They're coming to pick me up tomorrow." My voice was colourless, like all my emotion was drained out of me by those tears._

"_And that's it? I'll never see you again?" Anthony had averted his gaze so he was once again staring out at the sun._

"_If they don't let me see you I'll come straight back here." I said a hint of worry in my voice._

"_I can't believe that you are leaving Iz . . ." I looked up in time to see a tear slowly roll down his cheek. I swiped it away with my bubblegum pink thumb – my girl best friend Mary painted them for me last week and they were chipped but I believed they still looked cool._

"_I'll never be gone; I'll always be here visiting as often as I can." I laughed to try and lighten the mood from the pressing sadness surrounding us._

_Anthony's eyes looked doubtful as I said that, and he slowly stood up to walk to his drawers. I tilted my head to one side trying to see past him, my chocolate coloured curls falling over my shoulder. He then returned with what looked like an antique box and he opened it up to reveal countless pieces of jewellery – from heavy pendants to delicate bracelets, it was a jewellers dream._

"_These were my mothers – I got everything they owned when I first came here." Anthony said, reaching in to pull out a fragile looking ring "and so I want to give you this to remind you of me while you are away from me." His hand was shaking as he placed the ring in my palm. I looked at it closely – it was a thin gold ring with several diamonds embedded into it, it was beautiful and it made me more tearful._

_I tried placing it on my fingers but it was too big for my small, delicate hands but it just fit my thumb perfectly, and it sparkled and shimmered in the last of the setting sun._

_Then it hit me, what could I give him in return? Something that was just as high in value to me as this ring was to him. My hands then made their way to the locket around my neck, which was made of silver and engraved with a detailed heart pattern on the front and on the back it had my initials. It was a birthday present from my parents when I was going through the 'princess' stage of my childhood._

_I pulled the chain over my head and deposited it into his open hand._

"_Something to remember me by, and now we are even!" I said, plastering a smile on my face. He smiled back but it never reached his eyes._

_I looked out of the window to see the sun had completely disappeared over the horizon, the end of my last day with my best friend and my closest friend on the planet._

It's been seven years now, seven long years since I last saw Anthony Masen. The memory is beginning to fade now, so I can barely remember what he looks like. My name is Bella Swan now; I'm 17, nearly 18 and starting my senior year at Forks High School here in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. Charlie and Renee are the best parents a girl could ask for, they've been with me through it all and I don't regret anything that has happened to me.

Once I was adopted I pushed every memory I had back there in Phoenix to the back of my mind – trying to forget the people back there that were waiting for any contact from me, maybe a visit. Seeing as we were so far away visits were impossible and so I wrote a letter once – but no reply arrived. That's when realisation hit me that it was time to move on and start my new life.

**Well there was our introduction to Ms. Swan.  
Soon we shall be meeting mroe people.  
-hinthint-  
I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow.  
Loves.  
Beccah xo**


	2. Asphyxiated By You

Hurrah

**Hurrah! Here's chapter dos. ;D  
This one is a bit longer than the first one, but it'****s packed with new stuff.  
So hooray!  
Continue reading. . .  
And of course – ****I OWN NOTHING! These beautiful people belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Oh yes, and you do get cookies if you are in the first 10 to reply. (:**

* * *

I slowly opened up my sleepy eyes to see a very bright, white light illuminating my room through a gap in-between the curtains. I blinked a few times to take myself out of the heavy-eyed state then pulled the curtain back to see a clear blue sky, only a few clouds gathering in the horizon waiting to cover Forks in that grey, cloud blanket. A smile grew across my face – not only was it the first day back at school but it would be a warm sunny day, the sun makes me a very happy girl.

I quickly got dressed, taking the opportunity to wear my denim skirt that came to just above my knee and a light blue tank top Rosalie got me for Christmas, which I refused to even try on once I saw the neckline on that thing, but when it's on it actually doesn't look that bad. I really hope Mike won't drool over this – he's a good friend and all but sometimes his perv instincts take over.

After raking a brush through my chocolate brown hair, leaving it down to create a veil of curls on my back, I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen to see a note on the table. Flipping the paper open, I scan read Charlie's wishes for a good first day of school and my smile grew even bigger, if that were possible.

Quickly grabbing a cereal bar I headed out to my ancient Chevy truck – it was beautiful to me, but to everyone else it was just a huge chunk of scrap metal ready for the junkyard. I climbed into the front seat, breathing in the familiar scent of petrol and the engine roared into life, still making me jump after having the car for 2 years. Laughing at myself, I reversed out of the driveway and headed up to Forks High School.

Once I had parked the car and closed the door, I barely had time to blink before a streak of long blonde hair flew towards me and grabbed me in a super-hug. My bones were officially crushed.

"Rosalie . . . can't. . . .breathe." I gasped, trying to create a gap between us so my oxygen supply would refill.

"Sorry Bella, hun." Rosalie replied, grinning at me with ultra-white teeth.

Rosalie has always been stunning since the first time I saw her when I started high school. Now the summer was over; her tan was redone, her hair as blonde as ever and her clear blue eyes seemed to sparkle under the sunlight.

"And hey, Jasper." I stared up at the 6 foot blonde figure looking down at me, who gave me a nod and a smile. Typical Jasper, I thought to myself.

Jasper was Rosalie's quiet twin brother, but the only thing they shared in common was their hair, their eyes and the fact that they were my best friends.

"Nice to see my present isn't collecting any more dust." Rosalie smiled, prodding me in the side with her manicured finger.

I laughed and did a little twist, Rosalie and Jasper laughing with me as I stumbled as I neared 360 degrees.

"Thank goodness you aren't wearing the heels I brought you to match the top." Rosalie smirked, probably thinking of how funny it would be to watch me trip over every few feet or so with 6 inch heels on.

I sent a playful glare her way then walked with them into the main building to pick up out timetables for this year. People seemed to stop and stare at us as we walked down the corridor, some even glared at us in envy and adoration.

"You do realise they're all staring at you." Rosalie peeked at me through the corner of her eye. Jasper just smiled, no-one dares to argue with Rosalie.

"As if. . ." I muttered, keeping my head low to hide my reddening cheeks.

"Seriously, Bella, you're hot stuff! You just need to get out there and flaunt it!" Rosalie said, shaking her hips and flipping her hair as she did it which made Jasper and I crack up laughing.

We picked up our timetables from the gym: I was with Rosalie for English and Calculus, and I was with Jasper for Spanish and History.

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

After Rose and I parted ways with Jasper, we headed towards the English classroom in building 5, walking outside to catch the few rare rays of sunlight. Rosalie told me all about her holiday – from going clubbing to walking down the sandy beaches.

"Have you heard what people have been saying around school?" Rosalie asked, halfway through telling me about her summer fling with vivid detail.

"Urmm . . . nope." I replied, taking my seat in the classroom near the back. Rosalie seems to know everything nowadays so I rarely listen to anyone else - I just pick up all the latest gossip from her.

"3 new students came in today!" Rosalie grinned at me, clapping her hands together in a very preppy way; I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Really? Any clue who they are?" I asked, truly intrigued. It's not often that we got new students here. It's a novelty to meet someone new here in this small town.

"Apparently their last name is Cullen. Their father has just got a job down at the hospital, so I'm sure you will meet him before I do." Rosalie replied, smiling at her joke. I always seemed to be the reason behind her jokes, but Rosalie has a very friendly, sensitive side which she only shows to certain people. I consider myself lucky to be one of them.

"Hmm, we'll have to see won't we?" I said, my voice dropping lower as the teacher glared at us from the front of the classroom.

The lessons passed by quickly, and everyone was talking about the new students. I remember what it was like when I first started, but luckily for me Rosalie and Jasper came to the rescue. I felt sorry for the Cullens.

Rosalie and I met up with Jasper again and headed into the cafeteria for lunch.

Jasper poked me hard in my back, "There they are." He quietly said, pointing, and that's when I saw them.

There were three of them; one girl and two boys. And they were all different. The girl has short, spiky, ink-black hair and was very small by the looks of things; her feet didn't touch the floor on her chair. One of the boys was very muscular, and I could tell that Rosalie has her eyes on him, and he had dark brown curly hair. And the other boy made me gasp; he has dark hair, a reddish-brown colour which was messy but in a way that made it look like it had been styled that way deliberately. All of them shared the same pale skin that made them look extraordinarily beautiful.

"Urmm. . . Bella, you can snap out of it now." I was suddenly aware of Jaspers voice behind me and Rosalie's hand waving in front of my eyes.

"Huh . . . what?" I replied, rapidly coming back to reality. I realised my tray was shaking in my hands and so I placed it on the rail and ordered a salad and a lemonade; I wasn't feeling all that good. Jasper picked that up and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I smiled up at him and we followed Rosalie to . . . oh no.

"Hey there, you must be new here." Rosalie said to them, smiling confidently at them all. Jasper just stood by her side looking as calm as ever. Whereas me, little miss shy, looked at my shoes with a red face hoping Rosalie would move on to another table.

In the end I forced myself to look up.

I focused my eyes on the small girl with the spiky hair.

"Hey. I'm Alice and this is Emmett and Edward." The girl answered, smiling and gesturing towards both Emmett and Edward. So his name was Edward, with the reddish-brown hair and the – my brain lost track as he lifted his head from his foot and looked directly into my eyes, a hint of curiosity lingering in them. They were green. Grass green, they shone like emeralds underneath the thick eyelashes.

I was once again brought back to reality by Rosalie's voice

"Hey all, I'm Rosalie and this is Jasper and Bella." She said, pointing at us and herself.

"Mind if we sit here?" Jasper asked, not taking his eyes away from Alice.

"Sure! Join the party. I get the first slice of cake!" Emmett said, laughing. His booming laugh seemed to echo all around the room, lifting the atmosphere around us. His laugh was contagious and a small giggle passed through my lips, earning a glance from Edward – but I didn't dare to look at him because if I did I would probably have a full-on heart attack.

Instead I focused on the new faces around me. I noticed that Emmett had dark blue eyes with dimples on his cheeks when he smiled which gave him a childish look – I could also see that Rosalie picked this up as she was sneaking glances at him every so often with adoring eyes.

And Alice had a small heart-shaped face with pixie-type features and turquoise eyes that contained so much excitement you could almost feel it yourself. And you can tell from an instant that she liked shopping – she and Rosalie would get on perfectly.

I wasn't one for shopping as I never looked good in anything and most of the time I just couldn't be bothered – why did it matter how I looked?

Right now I had a good reason.  
His name was Edward Cullen.

**Sooo what do you think?**

**And the next chapter will be this in Edward's point of view – that should be fun! D**

**Please read and review. **

**Beccah xo**


	3. Under Her Spell

**Hey everyone!**

**Woo! I'm getting a lot of views on this story so far.**

**Also thanks for the reviews; I'll try to not use as many ands. xD**

**This chapter is Edward's POV of the previous chapter Asphyxiated by You**

**Enjoy!**

**And of course – I own nothing! ****These beautiful people belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
And Cookie Crisp isn't my cereal. O.o**

* * *

"We're here." Carlisle's voice echoed through the silent car, waking me up from my nap. It was dark outside now, or was it just the cover of clouds that made everything seem dull and grey. I looked out of the window – everything around me seemed colourless, like my surroundings were a black and white silent film replaying over and over.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, the car gliding along the road at quite a fast speed now. I was awoken yet again by the sound of doors slamming and a small pointy finger jabbing me in the side repeatedly.

"Alicegerrofme" I groaned, leaning into the door on my side hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep, maybe even sleep in the car all night for all I care.

"No can do my brother, sorry." Alice's tinkling voice said from the opposite door, "Open it Emmett."

Before I had a chance to react I was face down on the cold driveway, Emmett casting a large shadow over me due to the setting sun illuminating the clouds behind him.

"Sorry Eddie." Emmett looked down at me, his wide grin shining as he picked me up off the ground and stood me up on my own two feet.

I frowned and stomped away, angry and generally annoyed with them both.

And I particularly hated it when Emmett called me 'Eddie'.

I'm not 5 years old, not that I can remember.

My name is Edward, a very simple plain name, just like myself.

Plain old Edward.

I sighed and walked into the house, grumbling to myself.

I passed my parents on the way upstairs and mumbled about going to my room, and then sauntered into one of the many bedrooms on the second floor. Blimey, this house is big.

I was too tired to really be interested in the more discreet details, and I walked into a room, dumped my bags by the door and collapsed onto the bed, slowly drifting back into my dreams.

* * *

_I was walking down a very busy street – it was night time and I was being suffocated by the amount of people pushing past me and my rather large and heavy camping backpack. _

_I wasn't one to feel claustrophobic but suddenly I felt the need to run into open spaces._

_Pushing myself through the crowds with all my strength – although the majority of them towered over me, giving me nasty looks as they hurried back home to their families._

_Families. That word hit a nerve inside me and my eyes filled up with tears as I pushed harder through the crowds._

_All of a sudden I was in an open space – free from the people marching on the pavement. I took a deep breath of relief before bright lights shone in front of my eyes; wheels screeching, screams from the passers by, then blackness. . . _

With a gasp I abruptly sat up, panting and a bit shaky.

I've been having that dream, well more like a nightmare really, for a few weeks now. I told Alice and Emmett, but they weren't much help at all. Alice just gave me a hesitating look and departed: apparently she was in desperate need to go shopping for new shoes. And Emmett's advice was pointless.

_"You know what you need, bro?" Emmett said to me, attempting a serious face but failing miserably._

_"What?" I replied; waiting for whatever silly answer would erupt from that giant hole he calls his mouth._

_Normally Alice would have given me the sensible answer but seeing as she ran off I was left with Emmett._

_"To stop eating cheese before bed." He answered, swiping my snack, which incidentally was a cheese sandwich, and taking it away with him._

I had to laugh at that, only a small chuckle though. Most of Emmett's imagination comes from various films he has watched.

So Emmett didn't turn out to be much help with my nightmare issue.

I looked over at the window and saw that the entire wall was made out of glass, and it looked over a river and a beautiful meadow, which was now slightly orange in the sunrise.

I looked at the watch on my wrist; the hands were perfectly vertical, 6 am. I sighed and started to head down to the kitchen, wherever that was in this large house.

The house was spectacular, very old fashioned and painted thoroughly white all over. It had a 1900s feel about it, which was unusual but it had a pleasant effect.

Eventually I found the kitchen after following the sounds of a spoon hitting the side of the bowl – Alice.

She was always up at the crack of dawn; her excuse was that she had to make herself perfect for a new school day.

Ah, school, yet again, starting at a new school with all the students staring at us like we were mutated creatures inside a zoo.

"Morning!" Alice's chipper voice cut through my thoughts, and my head snapped up to see her at the end of the long table, munching her way through the bowl of Cookie Crisp in front of her.

"Good morning, little sis," I replied, walking over to her. I quickly ruffled her hair and took the box of cookie crisp from her – I guess they all unpacked and went shopping after I went back to sleep.

"Meanie," She whimpered, pouting as she turned back to her own bowl, pushing the milk towards me with unneeded force.

"Well looks like we're going to yet another new school," I said, sighing at then end as I poured the milk into my bowl over the cereal.

"Yep! I can't wait Edward. I have the perfect outfit picked out which just says 'Hi, I'm new and I love shopping!'" Alice replied, her excitement was definitely noticeable; she was bouncing on her seat and clapping her hands together.

"Edward, you aren't wearing that are you?" She asked hesitantly, eyeing my clothes up and down with a look of distaste.

"Huh? Oh no, I forgot to get changed when we first got here" I looked down at my crumpled and creased clothes, and after promising Alice I would get changed I headed back up to my new room to find a suitable outfit for the awful day at school.

* * *

After saying goodbye to our parents, well parent, seeing as Carlisle was working an early shift on his first day there, we all piled into Emmett's jeep; Emmett driving, me in the passenger seat and Alice in the back. Alice is so small she needs to be picked up to get inside the car. We waved to Esme and began driving down the long driveway to the main roads.

"Urmm, Edward? Alice? Do either of you know where the school actually is?" Emmett asked, his face turning a bit red. Normally his brain is like a sat nav, we have never needed a map, but when he's tired or nervous it just switches off.

I sighed and explained the route; Alice was too busy smiling at her surroundings, containing all her eagerness with the smile.

After about 20 minutes with Emmett's mad driving we made the final turn and entered the school parking lot. Immediately we were already being stared at by the other students, their gazes nearly burning holes in the jeep. But it was to be excepted because we're new, and Emmett's jeep towered over all the other cars in the parking lot by a milestone.

Emmett cut off the engine when we found a parking space near the main reception, and then jumped out of the jeep, receiving many gasps and looks of fear from the students going past.

Well, that was expected seeing as he was the size of a gorilla – just without all the hair.

He let out one of his contagious booming laughs which sent the scared students running.

"Seriously, Emmett, was that necessary?" Alice can be serious at times, as she stood on the other side of Emmett, her hands on her hips, one of her eyebrows raised and the toe of her boot tapping on the ground in a disapproving way.

"But it is fun," Emmett whined, frowning.

I laughed, it all seemed so childish.

"Come on people, we need to get our stuff for today," I said, walking towards the reception, hoping they would follow. The heavy footsteps and the clip-clop of Alice high-heeled boots told me they were.

When we entered the reception we were greeted with a warm room which smelt like school and new carpet. I was reasonably big; there was what looked like a coffee table in the centre of the room with a small sofa in the corner next to a tall plant. Straight ahead we could see the receptionist behind the desk – you couldn't exactly miss her, her hair was a bright red which looked vibrant in comparison with the white room.

I walked over and cleared my throat, causing her to look up from her computer screen.

"Ca-Can I help you?" She stuttered, gathering her papers together. I seemed to have that effect on people; I have no idea why. To myself I was nothing special.

"We're new here: Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen?" I replied, shooting a smile her way once I had gestured to my brother and sister, earning a "Hey!" from Emmett.

"Yes, we have been expecting you." She said, her voice was a bit crackly but it was still welcoming.

She handed us our timetables and the slips we needed our teachers to sign. And we departed for our lessons. I was with Alice for English, but I had no lessons with Emmett apart from Gym – that should be fun.

As we walked down the corridor, it was easy to tell that the students were whispering about us to their friends. We got envious glares from the guys and adoring glares from the girls, which we weren't exactly used to – we were normally the outcasts in the school, but a few people were confident enough to say hi.

I also noticed that the stares were not only aimed at us, but at 2 girls walking down the corridor the opposite way we were going. One was a lovely-looking blonde, natural by the looks of it, with icy blue eyes and her friend was a beautiful brunette with deep chocolate brown eyes. The girls were casting them very jealous looks, and by the looks of things one boy was practically drooling over the brunette girl.

Before I could analyse anymore they had disappeared into one of the many doors down this corridor, laughing at some unheard joke.

I was intrigued by them both, especially the brunette one, I've always preferred them. Alice and Emmett departed for their first lesson and I for mine. I found the right room, pushed open the door and the room suddenly the room went silent; every eye was on me. I took a deep breath and walked over to the teacher and handed him my slip.

"Mr. Cullen, welcome. I'm Mr Jones. Please take one of the spare seats near the back." The teacher said, gesturing towards two spare tables at the back of the room.

Not daring to make eye contact with anyone, I walked as confidently as I could to the desks and sat down at one of them, unloading my notepad and pen from my bag and placing them on the desk, the sound of it hitting the desk echoed through the silent room.

"Now back to our lesson. So now that we know the number squared is equal to . . . " I blocked out the teacher's voice from my head and concentrated on my doodles instead. Seeing as we have already learnt this material in our old school I didn't see the point in paying attention. I sighed and waited for the lesson torture to end.

* * *

Finally, it was lunch, Emmett's favourite lesson. He decided it was his favourite lesson when we were 14 and in the lunch queue to get some pizza.

I met up with them both outside the cafeteria; people seemed to be staring less now, some girls even attempted alluring smiles at Emmett and I as they passed by, flicking their hair and swaying their hips in what they thought would be a sexy way.

Alice just rolled her eyes and hurried her way into the lunch queue. It was mostly empty to my surprise; normally the cafeteria would be full by now. Feeling more relaxed, I picked up a bagel and some salad along with a Pepsi can and followed Alice to an empty table near the far wall. Emmett arrived a few minutes after us; his tray was invisible over the mountain of food he had stacked on it.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he picked up a slice of pizza with a greedy expression on his face.

"Boys. I will never understand your species." Alice stated, shaking her head from side to side.

I laughed at that. Alice's mind was only focused on shopping and her 'girlfriends' as she referred to her friends as.

I turned back to my food and halfway through my bagel I looked up to see three people standing on the opposite side of the table from us. One from the blonde from earlier, she reminded me of the old Barbie dolls Alice used to obsess over. Beside her was the male version of her; tall, blonde hair, icy blue eyes. And standing half-behind him was the brunette from earlier. She was staring at her shoes intently, her cheeks the most amazing colour of red I have ever seen on a girl. Eventually I had to draw my eyes away from her and carried on eating my food.

"Hey there, you must be new here." The blonde girl said, smiling down at us with ultra-white teeth. The boy just gave us a small smile, particularly at Alice.

"Hey. I'm Alice and this is Emmett and Edward" Alice pointed at us in turn, returning the smiles.

I took a quick glance at the brunette girl to see her looking straight back at me. Her deep brown chocolate coloured eyes seemed sort of familiar to me, and I was curious to find out this beautiful girl's name.

I opened my mouth to ask but the blonde girl interrupted.

"Hey all, I'm Rosalie and this is Jasper and Bella." She said, using Alice's pointing idea.

Bella was her name. It fit her perfectly - beautiful Bella.

"Mind if we sit here?" The boy named Jasper asked, mainly asking Alice though.

"Sure! Join the party. I get the first slice of cake!" Emmett said, his loud laugh was embarrassing at times but was very contagious. I heard a lovely, quiet, chiming giggle from in front of me. My eyes instantly looked for where it came from and I was once again looking into those brown eyes for a split second before she looked away.

Rosalie, Jasper and Bella turned out to be really fun people, I can see myself getting along well with these people, and by the looks of things so did Alice and Emmett.

Maybe this school might be different from the others.

All I know is that I can't wait to get to know everyone better.

Especially Bella.

* * *

**Well****, excuse the length. xD**

**And the amount of time it took me to write this.**

**I've been busy with the last days of school.**

**Hurrah!**

**Please do review, I would appreciate it.**

**Beccah. Xoxo**


	4. Authors Note

Well, yeah.

I dunno if I want to continue this story ot not, what with my mock exams coming up and then coursework overloads.  
-headdesk-

I also have another story in mind which i'd rather write than this one.  
So I might carry this on one day, but at the moment it's on hold.

Sorry!

-Beccah


End file.
